Wireless communication devices connected to a network such as a public wireless network have been widely spread. In 2002, a 3G (3rd-Generation) portable telephone service (called “3G” in Japan) was started. At first, this portable telephone service was an application that mainly involved small-capacity packets of sound, text, and the like. However, after HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) and the like were introduced, the users' patterns of use have been changing to downloading of packets with relatively large sizes, such as downloading of music files and viewing of videos.
For example, there might be cases where users concentrate on a certain area and conduct downloading of large-capacity packets. In such cases, traffic locally concentrates, and a sufficient rate might not be obtained. Therefore, it is essential to closely follow the state of a wireless channel that changes with every moment.
For example, there is a suggested wireless communication device that calculates a degree of congestion of a wireless communication service based on a result of reception of a radio signal received from a base station providing the wireless communication service (see Patent Document 1, for example).